fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
U-Tu
U-Tu is a TV channel and was launched on December 29, 2011. Programming Original Programming * U-Tu Fridays (2017-present) Aquired Programming *''Adventure Time'' (2011-present) *''Almost Naked Animals'' (2012-present) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2011-present) *''All Grown Up!'' (2011-present) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2011-present) *''Ben 10'' (2005 TV series; 2011-present) *''Ben 10'' (2016 TV series; 2017-present) *''ChalkZone'' (2018-present) *''Clarence'' (2014 TV series; 2014-present) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2017-present) *''Craig of the Creek'' (2018-present) *''The Cramp Twins'' (2018-present) *''Danny Phantom'' (2017-present) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2017-present) *''Doug'' (2017-present) *''Drake & Josh'' (2011-present) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (2018-present) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2017-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2011-present) *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' (2011-present) *''Fish Hooks'' (2013-present) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2016-present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2013-present) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2017-present) *''Grojband'' (2013-present) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2017-present) *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' (2013-present) *''Invader Zim'' (2017-present) *''Johnny Bravo'' (2017-present) *''Johnny Test'' (2014-present) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2017-present) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2017-present) *''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016-present) *''Mixels'' (2014-present) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2017-present) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017-present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2011-present) *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' (2015-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998 TV series; 2014-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016 TV series; 2016-present) *''Rabbids Invasion'' (2013-present) *''Recess'' (2017-present) *''Regular Show'' (2011-present) *''Robot and Monster'' (2012-present) *''Robotboy'' (2018-present) *''Rocket Monkeys'' (2013-present) *''Rocket Power'' (2018-present) *''Rugrats'' (2017-present) *''Sam & Cat'' (2013-present) *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2012-present) *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' (2015-present) *''Steven Universe'' (2014-present) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2013-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2011-present) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2013-present) *''Wander Over Yonder'' (2013-present) *''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) *''Wendell & Vinnie'' (2013-present) *''The X's'' (2017-present) Overnight Block Programming *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2013-present; part of Ani-U-Tu) *''Batman'' (2011-present; part of DC Nation) *''Batman: Brave and the Bold'' (2012-present; part of DC Nation) *''Beyblade'' (series; 2012-present; part of Ani-U-Tu) *''Beywarriors'' (series; 2012-present; part of Ani-U-Tu) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2014-present; part of Ani-U-Tu) *''Pokémon'' (series; 2012-present; part of Ani-U-Tu) *''Teen Titans'' (2011-13; part of DC Nation) *''Total Drama Action'' (2011-present) *''Total Drama All-Stars'' (2013-present) *''Total Drama Island'' (2011-present) *''Total Drama World Tour'' (2012-present) *''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' (2014-present) *''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' (2012-present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (series; 2012-present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2014-present) Block(s) U-Tu Fridays U-Tu Fridays is a programming block every Friday. Shows may include: The Amazing World of Gumball, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Johnny Bravo, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, and The Powerpuff Girls original series. Ani-U-Tu Ani-U-Tu is a programming block every Saturday overnight. DC Nation DC Nation is a programming block every Sunday overnight. Suggestions Please suggest shows. * Suggest a show * The Fairly OddParents. Suggested by jcpag2010. ACCEPTED! * The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV series). Suggested by jcpag2010. ACCEPTED! Rules Please read the following rules. *Please don't suggest 90s cartoon shows and nostalgia *Please don't suggest current shows (e.g. SpongeBob SquarePants, The Loud House) *Please don't suggest preschool shows Trivia *This title is a parody of YouTube. Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Jcpag2010